Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack
by Kentorai Matsuko
Summary: The fight is on! Kentorai's first battle in his reploid suit is waged against the revived Maverick, Electrion Dragorfly! Will Kentorai prevail? Or will he have to lose the suit? Chapter ten is in!
1. Default Chapter

_First and foremost, thanx for taking the time to check out my Mega Man/Capcom story. I do not own any of the Capcom characters mentioned (as much as I wish I did), or any characters from the Peach Girl series, but Kentorai, my version of Sonson, and other characters, are owned by me and is copyrighted. Thanks for reading!_

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

As Kentorai walked through the hallways of Katsuyo High School, he wondered what happened to the rest of the Capcom fighters after the annual Marvel vs. Capcom Tournament. Most of his thoughts were on Mega Man, who was supposed to get the X upgrade from Dr. Cain before the tournament, but the capsule shipment from 21XX was stalled because of the lasting effects of the computer version of the Sigma Virus. Without knowing what he was doing, he was trying to open one of the senior lockers. He caught himself quickly and bounded down the adjacent hallway with amazing speed, his long, pure white hair blowing wildly as he dashed through the school, passing people that knew him, but weren't familiar to him.

Skidding to a stop in front of his locker beside his girlfriend Angelina, he quickly put in his his combination, and slowed down when the locker opened up. Angelina, an extremely beautiful young lady with red hair and an unmatched figure, looked over to him with mild amusement.

"Lost in thought again, Kentorai?" she said, looking over her rimless glasses. A playful smile played across her face as she said these words.

"Yep," he said, digging his precalculus and Japanese books out of his book bag and replacing them with sociology and chemistry books. "I found myself trying to open Daisuke's locker. And you know that if I get in another student fight without a good reason, I'll get suspended."

"That's why you're supposed to watch where you're going when you walk, slow person." She was giggling slightly, like she was fighting to suppress much more than giggles.

"Whatever. At any rate, I'm not the one with glasses, Sonson."

"Ha ha, very funny. So what were you thinking about?" she said, with a tone of wonder.

"Three guesses, or you don't know me well enough," Kentorai gloomily replied.

"Mega Man, right?" she said. There was a worried tone to her voice.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I mean, the last time we saw him, he was in pretty bad shape because he never got the X upgrade capsule. Of course I'm worried about him."

" I perfectly understand, but Dr. Light said he will be fine, and that the capsule upgrade is on it's way. And we know Dr. Cain's going to take good care of him. He's one of the best technicians in the world. After all, Dr. Light tried to teach him everything he knows."

"I know, but whenX appeared before we left with the news, it looked pretty bleak. I can't help but be worried. If I didn't have school, I'd help them as much as I can." He looked down as he finished his sentence.

"Don't abuse yourself over this. You did as much as you can, and that's all we could ask for. We both know if it wasn't for you taking on Flame Stag, he would've been destroyed. Now come on before we're late to class." She pulled him after her, as they rushed to class.

As they ran down the hallway, trying to catch up with Momo Adachi, Kiley Okayasu, Sae Kashiwagi, and Toji Tojikamori, their closest friends at the school, Kentorai's battle senses flared up for a hot second, and he felt a dark presence with an evil intent, followed by the feeling that he was being watched. But it faded quickly as he caught up with them and went into his next class.

Flame Stag, an animal android in a race called Reploids, walked down the hallway from the repair bay towards the Commander's Quarters inside of Sigma's Base. His steps were quick, his breathing was hurried, and his face, usually smug and cruel, now was filled with fear. He reached Commander's Quarters, and stood there looking at the door, wondering whether to run or enter.

"Calm down, Stag," he thought to himself as he took a deep breath. "It may not be as bad as you think."

His hand, now extinguished of all flames, floated toward the signal.

"Well, if there's a God for Reploids, I hope he's with me now," he said, as he pressed the room signal.

**"Enter," **said a smooth, cold voice. It was if cold steel was passing through his ears. Flame Stag shuddered.

He stepped through the door into a well decorated room for a commander. The room was a silvery gray, with monitors of his base. There were awards on his wall from his days of being a Maverick Hunter, and pictures of Signas, his old commander in chief, and Zero, easily the best and strongest Hunter. Then, apart from them all, there was a picture of Mega Man X, his rival, for time and time again he was defeated by him. Sigma was standing in front of that wall, looking at the many pictures on the wall.

"You called me, General Sigma?" Flame Stag said, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Yes, Stag, I called you. I sent you to the past to destroy Mega Man before he became X, did I not?" he said in a calm, smooth tone.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"You did not finish him like I asked you to, did you Stag?" Sigma said, still very calm.

"N-no, sir," he stammered. He had a shrewd idea where this was heading.

"May I ask you if you have a good reason why you did not finish him? I did not see you when you arrived, or I surely would have asked you then."

"Yes, sir. I believe I do." He felt like he had eaten his partner, Chill Penguin. His torch antlers began to steam as he began to sweat, something an animal Reploid like him, rarely did. "I was about to finish Mega Man off, when someone, a human with a monkey tail, came to his rescue. I fought as hard as I could, but he was too strong. I was almost destroyed, but my hour ran out, as I spent most of my time looking for him. I'm sorry for failing, Commander." He quickly went into a one-knee bow, but Sigma said, "Get up, Flame Stag. You have not failed me. I know about the warrior you faced. He was entirely too strong for you to defeat. Because of his proficiency in fire energy control, your fire attacks would not have hurt him. I doubt that even at my current condition, I couldn't beat him. However, I have been watching him closely today, and I think I may have a plan. Hit him where it hurts, and it'll bring him to his knees. I've been studying his battles, and I know what his weakness is, and how to obtain it without triggering the anger hidden inside. You have done well, you will be rewarded with a new upgrade, the Weapon Charge. You will be the first to recieve it. It will allow you to charge in both hands, making your attack drastically stronger." He turned away from Flame Stag, back to the picture of Mega Man X. "Finally,my Mega Man X problem will soon be solved...."

End of Chapter 1

_So what do you think? I know it starts really slow, but I promise is will get faster very soon. This is my first fan fiction story. Reviews on the first chapter appreciated, and constructive criticism welcomed. (Email addresses from the fine ladies out there between 14 and 17 would be nice, too.) Chapter 2 will be coming after Christmas Break 2004. Hit me up!_


	2. The Cryptic Warning

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

Chapter 2

_Once again, I want to, but do not own Mega Man, Momo Adachi, and any other Capcom and Peach Girl characters, but Kentorai Matsuko, Sonson Kazuke, and my other monsters, I mean, masterpieces are copy-written. Thanx for reading Chapter 2!_

"Dr. Cain, is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes. He was heavily damaged in the attack by the unknown robot, but it's nothing I can't repair."

"Can he hear me?"

"I don't know, Roll. He was in bad shape when we recovered him. He may not wake up for hours, or even days. It's hard to tell."

"But you said he was gonna be okay! Does that mean he could... he could...." The blond girl began to cry as she finished.

"No, he should be fine. If it was anything seriously fatal, I would've called Dr. Light to repair him. Don't worry, he'll be fine," said Dr. Cain as he patted her lightly on the head. As soon as he moved his hand, Mega Man, lying on a repair table in the laboratory, began to stir.

"Dr. Cain, I think he's waking up!"

"Already?"

They go to either side of the table as he opens his eyes. He looks up at both of them in turn, Dr. Cain smiling, and Roll with tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Where's that strange robot?" he asked as he sat up.

"He seriously injured you in that battle. His abilities outstrip even Proto Man's abilities. He almost destroyed you, but a strange boy with white hair and a tail appeared and saved you by fighting him. It's almost like he knew it was coming. Do you know who that boy was?"

"Yeah. His name's Kentorai Matsuko. He hangs out with Sonson. Did he really save me?" He jumped down from the table and started shaking his limbs, making sure they were okay.

"Uh huh. If he didn't come, we would be bringing you home in pieces." Roll wiped her eyes. Mega Man began to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Dr. Cain with a stern look on his face.

"To find Kentorai in Japan. I need to talk to him."

"He lives in Japan? I thought he was American!" exclaimed Roll, looking surprised.

"He moved to Japan from America."

"Well, you're not going alone. I'm getting Proto Man, and I'll call Bass to see if he'll help you too," Dr. Cain replied, pulling out a device that looked like a robot pager.

"And I'm coming too. If you get attacked, I'm fighting with you," chimed Roll. "Rush, Beat, come here!"

A red dog came running into the room, carrying Mega Man's helmet, followed by a small, blue bird.

"All of you, be careful. I don't want to put you back together this time, Mega Man," Dr. Cain shouted as they left, with Proto Man appearing out of nowhere, following them out the door.

_Rrrriiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!_

Students rush out the door seconds after the bell rings, marking the end of another day of school. Kentorai, Sonson, Momo Adachi, Kiley Okayasu, and Toji Tojikamori leave in the cluster of students pouring out.

"Thank God for no homework! A free afternoon to play games and eat ice cream," Kentorai sighs.

"You can say that again," agrees Sonson, taking off her glasses and putting them away. "Man, wearing those glasses really annoy me. Thank goodness I only need them to read small print."

"I've got a couple math dittos from Mr. Kusanagi, but they look pretty easy," said Kiley.

"I gotta go to work after I get home," Toji replied.

"What's your shift?"

"I don't get off until 8:30."

"Ouch! You win!"

As they were walking toward the sidewalk toward the busy street, Kentorai saw someone he'd never seen before. A red and white reploid with a blond ponytail and what looked like a sword handle was standing in the shadows under a tree. Kentorai, wanting to take a closer look, flared up his battle senses and started toward him, when the reploid began to run. Kentorai began to run after him, ignoring Sonson's shouts.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I have a weird feeling this is going to be dangerous," yelled Sonson as her Spell Ribbon quickly switched her uniform for her red and gold battle clothes, and she ran after Kentorai.

The red and white reploid ran into the street and began passing cars, and Kentorai, speeding up, started to catch up to him. Sonson, not wanting to get hit, called her flying cloud and flew over the passing traffic after them. Kentorai and the reploid were weaving through traffic, bewildering everyone who saw them. For minutes the chase went on, the reploid checking to see if he lost Kentorai, and Kentorai getting no closer to the reploid, with Sonson following them both.

"Millennium Dragon, end the chase! Stop that robot, but don't attack!" As soon as Kentorai said these words, a green, gold, and white dragon appeared and gave chase, flapping its enormous wings. As he flew over the reploid, he grabbed hold of the shoulder pads and lifted him into the air. Kentorai then used his Shift Rope to bind the mystery character in chains.

"Good job, Milli. Bring him down carefully." The great dragon slowly made his decent to the sidewalk and set him in a sitting position. He then landed behind him to keep him from running again. Sonson landed beside Kentorai.

"Now, who are you and why were you watching us? Where did you come from, and who sent that flaming deer robot after Mega Man?" he said quickly, catching his breath. Sonson stood still, looking worried and clutching her staff.

"My name is Zero. I am of a race of human-like robots called Reploids. I am of a special group called the Maverick Hunters. We chase after rebel reploids like the one you saw. And I come from the future to tell you that you, your friends, and Mega Man are in grave danger." He sighed as he watched looks of horror cross over Kentorai and Sonson's faces. "We must prepare for the worst before destruction comes to this time and destroys both yours and my time."


	3. Appearances and Disappearances

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

Chapter 3: Zero Appears!

_Thanks for checking out Chapter 3. Those who have kept up with the chapters, you know what's up. My characters are mine, and the characters you know and love aren't mine (as much as I claimed them for the story). Enjoy!_

Minutes after Kentorai gave pursuit to a strange figure known only as "Zero", we find Momo Adachi, Kiley Okayasu, and Toji Tojikamori walking down the block from the school towards Toji's house. None of them had anything to say for a while after the incident, until....

"Hey Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass, slow down!" whined Roll. A small, blue robot with jet black hair was rushing down the street towards them, followed by a black, gold, and gray robot, and a red and gray robot with black shades. A short, blond girl in a red dress was riding on what looked like a cross between a hoverboard and a red dog.

"Hey, check out those kids running down the street. It looks like they're celebrating Halloween late. Anybody got any candy to give 'em?" Kiley joked.

"Uh, Kiley, they look pretty strange, we don't have any clue who they are, and they're headed straight for us," Toji pointed out.

"Should we run? I mean, the one in black looks pretty dangerous." Momo had a worried look on her face.

"Do we even know if they're looking for us? I mean, they could pass us straight up," added Toji.

"Well, lets cross the street just to be safe," said Kiley.

But when they started to walk toward the crosswalk, Mega Man shouted to them, "Hey, wait up! We need to talk to you three!"

Before they had a chance to run, a round, blue, bird-like robot flew down to the other side of them and said, "Hold on there, we just want to ask you a couple questions."

They all looked at each other, and all thought the same thing at the same time: _a talking bird?_

When Mega Man and the rest caught up to Kiley, Momo, and Toji, the bird landed on a nearby ledge, and the dog-board turned into a dog right in front of their eyes.

"Who are you kids?" babbled Kiley.

"Sorry to scare you guys, we weren't chasing you down. My name is Mega Man, this is Bass," he said, pointing to each of them in turn. "This is Proto Man, and this is my little sister, Roll."

"Nice to meet you guys!" she said cheerfully, beaming at them, ignoring their bewildered looks.

"Uh, nice to, uh, meet you guys," Kiley said, with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, you go to that school down the street, right?" said Mega Man.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" said Kiley, with an amazed look on his face.

"Do you know someone named Kentorai Matsuko?" asked Proto Man.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" said Momo, bracing for the worst.

"We have reason to believe that we are all in danger of something really bad, especially this Kentorai kid. We need to find him as quickly as possible," Bass said. It was the first time he had spoken to them, and he had a dark, foreboding voice.

"Are you sure?" Toji asked.

"That attack from that animal robot was no random act of hatred or jealousy. It was aimed toward Mega Man, and even when Proto Man stepped in to help, that stag robot swatted him away and continued to attack Mega Man."

"We'll help. They are close friends of ours," Toji volunteered.

"Thanks," the robots chimed together, and the unlikely alliance set off to find Kentorai and Sonson.

"So what did you say this character's name is?" Kentorai asked Zero. The red and white reploid had long blond hair, and the way he wore his helmet made him always look like he was mad. Kentorai and Sonson, who were walking hand in hand (they had done it so much that it was practically a habit), gave Zero's appearance a quick look-over and decided it was safe to be around him. Zero finished checking out his surroundings and turned to the destined couple.

"He goes by the name of Sigma. He is a very powerful reploid, and has a humanoid form, unlike most of his Mavericks. He used to be part of the Maverick Hunters, until he disagreed with the rest of us on the issue of human supremacy. Since then, he has been an enormous thorn in our side. He has tried many, many times to destroy the human race, but with the cost of many Hunter lives, and with the combined efforts of Mega Man X, another hunter by the name of Axl, and myself, none of his plans have succeeded."

"Wow, that's some strong job dedication," Sonson joked.

"This is no laughing matter. Each time he has tried to destroy the Maverick Hunters, he comes back even stronger than the last encounter. It's like he can never die."

"That is serious. However, that's the mark of a good enemy. When he doesn't succeed, he comes back stronger than before. He's not going to give up until he's either accomplished what he's setting out to do, or he is completely and wholly destroyed. Which means that you guys have to keep up with him, which is what it looks like you're doing." He looked at Zero as they crossed the street. "I mean, by the looks of it, you're doing a pretty good job. You beat Sigma here before he sent most of his forces, and you have been keeping a close, invisible watch on him. And you know how that very old saying goes: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"Speaking of friends, I left Momo and them behind when I started chasing after you." She gave Kentorai a reproaching look. "How are you going to explain to them why you left without worrying them half to death?"

"I don't know, but I better call them first. That's always a good start." He grinned as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Kiley's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiley, what's up?"

"Dude, where are you and Angelina at?"

"We're headed to my house to chill. Why?"

"You've got a few people looking for you, and they look like they could be dangerous."

Kentorai gave Sonson and Zero a half-shocked, half-fearful look as Kiley finished his sentence.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, but they want to talk you. Here, I'll put one on the phone."

Kentorai made to speak, but no sound came out.

"Kentorai, are you there?"

"Mega Man? Is that you?"

"Yeah. We need to talk to you. Can you meet us somewhere?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there. Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Proto Man, Bass, Roll, Rush, and Beat."

"Okay. Meet us at our house. Kiley, Momo and Toji can lead you there."

"We'll be there as... aaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Mega Man! What's going on?"

They heard a girl scream, many shot's fired, and then a cold, raspy voice answer the phone.

"If you want to see your friends alive again, you better cooperate."

"Who are you, and what are you doing to them?" There was a note of panic in his voice as he talked. "If you hurt them, I swear I'll rip you limb from limb."

"You've got one hour to come to the school, unarmed, or your friends will be destroyed!" There was a click of the phone, and after a few seconds, a busy tone. Kentorai looked over at Sonson and Zero.

"Someone's got Mega Man and the rest. We've got one hour to meet them, or there won't be any of them left to pick up!"

End of Chapter 3

_So, what do you think? Will they be able to free their friends from their mystery captor's grasp, or will they disappear in the sands of time? Review this chapter and the overall story please! Keep a lookout for Chapter 4! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Jump Squad Then and Now

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

Chapter 4

Jump Squad... Then and Now

_Wassup readers! Time for... sigh, the repetitive stuff. Only Sonson Kazuke, Kentorai and Kataro Matsuko are my characters. Now, time for the main event. Enjoy!_

"We gotta hurry up and get there, or else the only thing left of them we'll have are memories!" Kentorai said, in a panic.

"I know they're in trouble, but maybe we should go to your house to get ready and come up with a plan. Now is not the time to panic. Not yet," Sonson said, panicking.

"I agree with her. One of the things we learned in the academy is not to rush recklessly, no matter what happens. Doing so could cost lives," Zero replied, cool, calm, and collected.

"How far are we from the school? I haven't been paying attention," Kentorai said hurriedly.

"About about 2,000 steps. I have a pedometer on my belt." Sonson lifted her shirt enough to show a silver pedometer.

"I've got my sword with me. You got your staff, Sonson?"

"No, but I can grab it real quick. I'll catch up. You guys go ahead." Sonson jumped on her cloud and sped in the direction of her house.

"Let's get going. Come on!" Kentorai and Zero ran towards the school.

Fifteen minutes later, a dark blue reploid with spikes on his back stood waiting in front of the school. His captors are inside of electric-looking canisters. Mega Man is trying to find a weak point, Proto Man is trying to ram his way out with his shield, Bass is trying to shoot the through the wall, Treble is pawing at the restraints, Rush is whimpering, and Roll is crying. In a bigger canister, Momo, Toji, and Kiley are sitting on the floor of the container. Momo is hugging against Toji on one side, and Kiley is looking grim on the other. Little do they know that Sae is hiding under a trash can keeping watch on the mysterious reploid.

"What's going to happen to us if he doesn't want to show up?" Kiley yelled out bravely to the blue reploid.

"It's best if i don't tell you. I want the pleasure of the surprise. Heh heh heh. You better hope for your sake that Kentorai does appear."

"Toji, I'm scared. What if he does something to us whether Kentorai does appear or not?" Her tears broke out through her eyelids. Toji embraced her as close to him as he could.

"If he does, he'll have to get through us first, Mo. And trust me, I won't let him do anything to as long as I'm alive," Kiley assured.

"There's no need to make pledges while I'm here," boomed a voice. Almost instantly, a sword-shaped shuriken flew through the air from the direction of the school and slit the reploid's cheek. A trickle of blood started to run from the cut. Everyone's view shifted to the school, then when they saw nothing, it rotated to the roof. Kentorai, in his fight clothes, Zero, and Sonson, still in her traditional battle suit. All three jumped off of the roof and landed in front of the reploid.

"We're here. Now let 'em go. Or pay the price," said Kentorai in a quiet, voice deeper than his own. It wasn't by much, but it made him sound considerably more formidable.

"You're earlier than I expected. Well done. You have kept your part of the deal, so I will keep mine. I will let them go." He aimed his buster cannon at the capsules, and they disappeared, freeing their captors. Mega Man and Bass immediately opened fire on their captor, but he easily sidestepped their shots.

"That Maverick's style, it's so familiar to me, and it's making me feel really stupid. It's starting to piss me off." Kentorai was studying the reploid closely.

"Uh, Kentorai, news flash. I don't think it's a Maverick." Sonson was studying the reploid as well.

"You're right. It's not. In fact, it's not even a reploid," mentioned Zero.

Kentorai looked puzzled. "What makes you think that? He's got a buster cannon. A pretty darn good one if I say so myself."

Zero waved it off. "That means nothing. We developed a buster cannon for humans. It was never put to good use because there was no one who could handle it's power without going crazy. What I'm trying to say is that reploids don't bleed human blood. They bleed an artificial fluid that looks like blood. And that's human blood."

As the reploid knocked out Bass, Kentorai put two and two together, but decided not to tell anybody what he thought, just in case he was wrong. The reploid kicked Mega Man back, and Mega Man was caught by Rush. Momo, Kiley, and Toji stood on the sideline watching the action.

"Young warrior, if you value your life, then stay out of this fight," called out the raspy voice toward Mega Man, who was preparing for another attack. "They are the ones I want, and them alone."

The next couple actions went by in a second, in this order: the reploid shot three electric-looking bubbles at Sonson, Zero, and Kentorai. Sonson and Zero were enclosed in the same capsule, but Kentorai, seeing what he was doing, took his sword off and threw it in front of him, letting it be enclosed instead of him.

"Well done. You've stopped my attack. You'll give me a challenge."

As soon as the reploid finished his statement, Kentorai, in a flash, kicked the mysterious warrior in the chin, laying him out on the ground, and knocking his helmet off. Who was under that helmet shocked the humans, all except Kentorai.

"Kataro!"

"Just as I thought. The big prankster, and another one of his little pranks. Well, Kataro, like the real bad guys, you'll have to pay the price." Kentorai commenced to pull out his hammer.

"Fine. Do what you will. But hear me out first. There's a method to my madness."

"Start talkin'. It will keep you away from the hammer longer."

"I'm surprised I have to explain it to Mr. Intuition. You're telling me you don't have that cold, foreboding feeling? I've had it for the past hour. No kidding."

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack. I used my mirage function to create the image that you saw. I captured Mega Man and the rest to lure you out."

"But why? When you could've just said 'Kentorai, I've got a really bad feeling.'"

"Because I _live_ with you. I know you. You would've just waved it off like it was nothing."

"Don't assume, Kataro. You know what they say, assuming makes an arse out of you and me."

"Whatever." Kataro's disguise disappeared as he turned the mirage off. A shock went through Kentorai and Sonson as they felt the same feeling that Kataro had washed over them like cold water.

"Now do you get it? 'Cause I know you felt it that time." Kataro looked grave, which is uncharacteristic against his fun-loving nature.

"What the heck is that? It's so cold..." Kentorai said. "Like ice..."

"Are you guys okay?" said Sae as she bounded out from her post.

"Yeah. How come you came from under the trash can?"

Sae puffed herself from paper thin to normal. "I was keeping watch. I was worried about you guys."

Sonson shivered. "Kentorai, do you feel the chill?"

"Yeah, it's like it leaked from inside me and covered the outside."

"I wonder why," said a chilled, loud voice. Everyone turned around, and saw four Mavericks coming toward them.

"Who the hell are you?" Kentorai yelled out to them.

Zero pulled his Z-Saber out. "Those four are Chill Penguin, Crystal Snail, Flame Mammoth, and Flame Stag."

"And it looks like Flame Stag got a full body overhaul. Not like it'll help him." Kentorai's battle senses kicked in, and his sword appeared on his back.

"Oh, I think it matters a big deal. In fact, let's just say, 'anything you can do, I can do better.' Heh heh..."

Kentorai dashed forward and tried to slash Flame Stag. It smacked against the metal with a loud clang, but did nothing otherwise. Flame Stag grinned.

"Didn't I tell you? It does matter." Flame Stag swung at Kentorai, but Kentorai dodged and launched an attack. Once again, it didn't even scratch the surface.

"And that's not the only upgrade I got. Wanna demonstration?" Flame Stag's arms flashed as he charged an attack: first yellow, then purple, then green. He fired a huge bolt of fire and energy, and Kentorai jumped, then got kicked down by Chill Penguin. Kentorai quickly got up and braced to catch the attack. Instead, it was deflected by the combined efforts of Super Mega Man and Symphony.

"Kentorai, get out of here, now! We'll hold 'em off long enough!"

"And leave you two to the sharks? What if things get drastically worse?" Kentorai was bewildered by the thought.

"What if? Let's test that theory," growled a cold, oily voice. "Jump Squad, dispatch!"

"It's Dr. Wily! This is really bad!" Roll was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Mega Man, Bass, watch out! Dr. Wily's here!"

"I'll help 'em out!" Proto Man was about to join the fray when Turbo Man and Shade Man blocked his path to the fight.

"You're going nowhere, except to the scrap heap!" Turbo Man transformed into a car and sped toward Proto Man.

Sonson and Zero jumped in to help Kentorai, but soon they were all circled as Wily's robots joined the fray.

"Jump Squad, sound off!"

"Freeze man!"

"Cold Man!"

"Ice Man!"

"Flame Man!"

"Torch Man!"

"Burner Man!"

As the Jump Squad and the Mavericks surrounded Kentorai, Sonson, Zero, Super Mega Man, and Symphony, they all thought the same thing: _it just got drastically worse._

"Mavericks, attack!"

"Jump Squad, attack"

Kentorai used a push shield to back everyone away, and push Sonson, Zero, Super Mega Man, and Symphony out from the fight.

"What are you doing?"Sonson yelled.

"Go help Proto Man! I'll handle this gang!"

"Everyone, second wa-aaauuuuugggghhhhhh!" screamed Flame Stag as a huge energy blast came from above and behind Kentorai.

"Here comes the cavalry!" said Mega Man X. Out of a time portal came X, Axl, and to Zero's surprise, Signas.

End of Chapter 4

_And so marks the end of another chapter in this entwining tale. Tell me what you think. did it make you wonder? Were you hanging o n the edge of you seat? If not, throw ideas at me. By the way, I'm thinking of doing a story called _The Prince of Korai _on It's where Kentorai and the gang come from. Thanx, and stay tuned!_


	5. Present and Future Collide!

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

Chapter 5: Present and Future Collide!

_Thanx for checking out the new chapter. I don't think you'll be disappointed with it. If you are by some freak chance, tell me about it! But for now, I'll leave you with the normal disclaimer, followed by the story! I do not own any current Capcom characters, nor do I own Peach Girl, but my creations are just that: mine. So please don't try to steal them. Thanks. _

_Damn, has it really came down to this? _Kentorai thought to himself as he faced not only Sigma's Mavericks but Wily's Robots. _How am i gonna get outta this one? My attacks won't pierce their armor. And I don't have a Buster cannon._

"Kentorai, I'm coming to help!" Proto Man went to help him out but Shade Man flew in his way. "You are going novhere, except to your grave!"

"Everyone, attack now!" said Flame Stag. Kentorai squinted and braced for impact, when a huge blue energy ball flew past his left side and blasted back Cold Man, the first one to move to attack. Another one flew past his right side and blasted Flame Stag in the chest, leaving a wide dent in his armor.

"Here comes the cavalry!" said a familiar voice, as a time portal opened and dropped out three Maverick Hunters: Mega Man X, which shocked Mega Man, Axl, and Signas, which surprised Zero.

"General Signas!" said Zero, as he stood upright and saluted Signas.

"Hey Zero. At ease. Having a bit of trouble?"

"Not really. Just being distracted a lot." His etiquette had faded and he was back to the normal Zero.

"Hey Kentorai, catch!" X yelled at Kentorai as he threw two cylindrical shapes at him. Kentorai caught them, and his eyes widened: his own pair of Buster Cannons in emerald green, his favorite color.

"Thanks! You are now cooler than Santa Claus!" He beamed as he checked out his new set of cannons.

"Yeah, well, it only works if you put it on. I just hope you can handle the power it holds! You're the last person I want to fight because you went crazy!" X grinned as he watched Kentorai put them on. As soon as he put his hands in the green gloves, the Busters started to glow, and the glow spread quickly across Kentorai's body. When the glow faded, he was wearing a shiny Emerald and Jade Green suit, complete with the huge boots that reploids are so famous for, and a helmet, shaped like a backwards baseball cap.

As this was happening, Freeze Man and Chill Penguin both charged forward to attack him. Kentorai, itching to test his new toys, turned around, slid his hand into the Buster Cannon, grabbed onto the handle, and opened fire on the chilly teammates. Both were punched full of more holes than swiss cheese, and while Freeze Man's parts separated in energy rings, Chill Penguin violently, but not dangerously, exploded.

"This is bad, very very bad. What do we do, Stag?" said Crystal Snail with a worried undertone.

"We fight to the death. At least if we lose, General Sigma can't kill us." he mentioned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, that's real great. Really thoughtful, Stag." Flame Mammoth wasn't happy at all.

"BASS, you traitorous piece of junk metal, I have a special surprise just for you. Heh heh, ha ha, AHA HA HA HAHH!" He pressed a button inside of his saucer, and a beam of golden yellow light slammed into the ground and morphed into a tall robot with a shield, an axe, and a somewhat regal look about himself. Bass' eyes widened at the sight of the robot called King.

"Oh crap, this doesn't look very good for me." He grimaces as he remembers the last time he battled him. It was a fierce battle, and Proto Man's life was almost sacrificed, but with the help of Mega Man, his greatest enemy, he was able to defeat him. But at that very moment, he was with Proto Man, fighting off Shade Man and Turbo man. Roll, Rush, and Beat had called Eddie, their item carrier, and were helping X and Axl fight off the fire and ice reploids and robots, along with Sonson. Even Kiley and Toji were taking metal bars to Cold Man, who was losing badly.

"Treble, meld!" shouted Bass. He decided he would rather die fighting than let his enemy destroy him. The front of Katsuyo High had officially become a battle gound, and every person had a counterpart to fight. After a furious battle that lasted nearly fifteen minutes, Kentorai, Zero and the rest had managed to beat the teams of past and present. All of the reploids were heavily damaged, as were the robots. Everyone celebrated their victory. Zero and X smiled and gave each other a high five, and Axl looked extremely proud of his work.

"Looks like we've got Sigma beat for the time being." said X, as he looks around at the remaining reploids and robots picking up their fallen allies, many who are in pieces.

"Aww man, I didn't even get to use the Busters as much as I wanted to." His shiny, emerald green reploid suit began to glow again, then fade, and he started to take off the Buster Cannons. Zero put a hand on Kentorai's left Buster and said, "Keep 'em. You might need them later." His eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped.

"Y-you mean I-I can keep 'em? They're mine?" he stammered.

"Sure. We haven't found a use for them, and we probably won't find one. You're a really good fighter, and you have strength beyond belief. You should be able to handle 'em." Zero grinned as his eye color shifted to emerald green, to his natural dark brown. His suit reappeared, and he tried to jump, but couldn't get his boots off the ground. Bewildered, he tried lifting his feet off of the ground. He could barely get them an inch off the ground.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why are the boots heavy all of a sudden?"

"Oh, sorry. Zero forgot to mention it. That's the suit security system working. We put it on as a precaution for human testing." Signas was a young reploid with a sharp mind and strong will. He was the commander of the Maverick Hunters, and a respected one at that.

"So basically, I'm stuck with boots that are too heavy for me to walk in?"

"No."

"SO WHY THE HELL CAN'T I MOVE!" Kentorai, being as stubborn as he is, didn't want to take the suit off, but he also didn't want to be the first human statue.

"If you wear it enough, you'll get used to it. It's all in your mind. Literally." Signas smiled while X, Zero, and Axl were giggling.

"And what about these guys? They sure caused a lot of trouble," said Kiley, pointing in the direction of the weakened Jump Squad.

"We'll let them go for now. But we'll send the Mavericks back to our time. It's so refreshing not to destroy them, knowing they'll be punished by Sigma." Flame Stag's eyes filled with fear as X flashed him and evil look.

Zero walked up to Kentorai, Sonson, their friends and Mega Man's group. "I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused you guys."

"Don't worry about it. And don't be a stranger." Kentorai and Zero shook hands.

"Not a chance. I plan to kick that sorry can of yours. Even the suit won't help you much against me."

"Hey, what time is it?" Momo said. She hadn't spoken through the whole battle. Toji looked at his watch, than looked really panicked. "I'm late for work! I probably lost my job now." Axl walked over to Toji, pointed a little black control box at him, and said, "when you get there, act normal. Got it?" Toji looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on him. "Ohhhhhh. I got it." Axl pressed a couple buttons on it, and he disappeared.

"Hey, where did Toji go!" said Kiley, Momo, and Sae, with bewildered looks on their faces.

"He wasn't late yet, so I teleported him there. Simple." Axl looked proud of himself again. After all, he was living a dream.

"We gotta go. Our time has ran out. We'll contact you if anything else if anything goes wrong," said Signas. They jumped into a portal similar to the one, and they disappeared like they had never came. There were no signs of reploid action, no pieces, energy scorches, or oil anywhere. Mega Man broke the silence.

"We better get going, too. Dr. Light might get worried. And as much as you might hate me Bass, you still need repairs. But if you try to trash the lab again, I might have to hurt you. Badly. And I might like it this time, too." An evil smile crossed his face.

"Fine, whatever. But one of these days, I will defeat you." His legs were bleeding fuel, his chest was cut up from King's axe, and his left arm was almost completely cut off. Treble sat by him, licking his wounds.

"We'll see you guys later!" yelled Roll, as everyone except Proto Man beamed up into the sky.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Sae asked him. He turned around, smiled, and simply said, "I work alone." Then he filled the air with his famous whistle, and beamed away.

"Well, that's that," said Kiley and Kataro.

"Hey, this beats doing homework. I'd rather fight with my life hanging in limbo than do a math ditto any day." Everybody laughed, then they went their separate ways. Kentorai and Sonson walked toward Sonson's house.

"I wonder if they will ever be able to destroy Sigma for good. I mean, by the sounds of it, they've fought him over and over." Kentorai was looking up at the sky.

"Don't forget, Kentorai, it took you twelve years to beat your cousin Antonyo and chase out the dark soul that possessed him. It may take them longer or shorter. Who knows." Sonson was radiant in the sunset, the soft orange glow shining on her caramel brown skin. Kentorai looked just as good, with his long, silky, jet black hair blowing in the breeze. They truly looked like the perfect couple.

"Well, all we can do is wish them the best of luck, and hope that God leads them in the right direction." Sonson moved closer as Kentorai put his right arm around her. "As for me, I'm beat. I'm ready to fall asleep while I'm walking."

"And look like a zombie walking down the street? You already freak people out with changing eye color, pure white hair, a tail, and you even scare me when you land in front of me from the top of a building."

"Me? You're the one who turns into a giant monkey and breathes fire. And I freak people out? At the last tournament, all my American friends thought you were King Kong!" They continued to playfully argue as they walked down the street, freaking people out with the things they mentioned. But they looked truly happy as they walked toward the sunset.

_**Everyone thinks that this is the end, that they've defeated me. They know nothing about me, or what's about to happen to them. They will rue the day that I was infected by the Maverick virus. X will wish he was never created. Ha ha ha ha HAH HA HA HA HA HAAAA!"**_

_So, what do you think? This story is long from over. In fact, it's just beginning. Please r 'n' r! I love to hear your comments, whether they be good or bad. So send them at me! Hit me back!_


	6. Blast to the Future!

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

Chapter 6: Blast to the Future!

_Hey again. Summer's over, and I'm back! Time for the next chapter of the tale! Don't take my chars without asking, or they'll bite you! (They may have rabies, 'cause they've been locked in the back of my mind, feeding off rats.)Thanx for reading!_

"Ready, set, and go!" yelled Ozawa-sensei as he waved a white flag. All the students dashed off, determined to win. Kentorai, Kantaryu, Kataro, Sayuko Beinan, and Mekhai Suhari pulled in front as they fought for control of the lead. The other four racers stopped running, knowing it was useless to try and even keep up, so they walked along the track. Kentorai, seeing that he had a chance to lose, forced himself to run faster.

"You're not gonna win that easy this time, 'cause I have a secret weapon!" Kantaryu said. "And if it doesn't work, I don't know what will."

"Oh, you have a surprise for _moi_? Well then, give me what you got, smart guy!" At that moment, Kantaryu pressed a button on his watch, and a signal was sent out to Kentorai's watch. The signal forced his watch to equip a piece of his Reploid suit to him that would slow him down: his boots. A green glow encircled each of Kentorai's legs, and his boots appeared, weighing down his legs.

"Crap!" Kentorai plodded a few steps forward as the four racers behind him passed him by. Kantaryu took a look backward and said "see ya!" Sonson was watching this from the side of the finish line.

"That's cheating, Kantaryu! You're not supposed to do anything like that on the track!" yelled Sonson. She clearly wanted her boyfriend to win, and didn't like the idea of him losing. However, he could do nothing more than plod around the first curve, with the Reploid boots weighing him down.

"Well, he got me this time. He got me bad." Kentorai said as he tried to pick up the pace to a run, but he couldn't speed walk let alone run. Then the solution hit him as he was thinking back to when he got the Reploid suit. He remembered back to a week ago when General Signas saying that the boots weighing down was the result of a security system, and that it was all in his mind. Literally.

"I wonder… well, I better get a move on if I want to win." He stood still, closed his eyes and searched his mind, looking for anything odd that he knew shouldn't be there. Sure enough, in the back of his mind, was an anvil marked 'security'. He picked it up, threw it out of his ear, and switched his consciousness back to his body. Automatically, the rest of the suit appeared, and he started to run faster than before.

"Go get 'em, Kentorai! He can't stop you now! You can catch up to him now!" Sonson was overjoyed, not so much that he got the security system off, but that he was catching up with a lap to go. He heard her supporting him, and ran even faster, pushing the limits.

"CompuDex, is there anything in these busters that can help me run faster?" He figured if Kantaryu can cheat, then he can too.

"There's a chip that allows you to dash for 30 seconds. The bad news is that after you use it, it will disappear. You sure you want to use it?"

"Positive. Just use it, I'll whine about it later." His boots glowed white for a second, then stopped. "Alright, let's catch up then." The jets on the sole of his boots flared as Kentorai leaned forward and was propelled faster. Kantaryu's eyes widened when he saw Kentorai dashing towards him and catching up.

"Crap! How did he recover? And how can he dash? He doesn't know how to dash!" Kantaryu was becoming frantic; he was very close to winning the race this time. Kantaryu racked his brain as Kentorai dashed behind him.

"Whatsamatter, slowpoke? Nothin' left in your bag of tricks?" he said as he ran past him. They were in the home stretch, with less than 50 meters left. Kentorai was closing in on the finish line... he was steps away... Sonson was going wild on the sidelines from Kentorai's comeback victory...

Then the unexpected happened. Just before Kentorai's foot crossed the finish line, a blue portal that was sparking all over opened up right in front of him.

"What the--" was all he had to say before he ran into the portal. After he passed through, it closed directly behind him, leaving no time for Kantaryu, Kataro, or anyone else from following him. Wherever he was taken, he would be there by himself.

"What... wh-what j-just happened?" a shocked gym teacher replied as he dropped his glasses and his stopwatch.

"He was taken somewhere by someone. To where, I don't know." Kantaryu now put his frustration from the race behind him and began to analyze where the portal appeared. Sonson was on the verge of biting all of her nails off. She didn't like being away from Kentorai and not knowing where he was taken to.

"What are we gonna do now? Kentorai's just been taken somewhere, and we don't have a clue where! How are we gonna bring him back?" Sonson was on the edge of tears. She didn't want to lose him.

"Calm down, we're searching for clues of where he might be. Just be ready to fight if we find something." Kantaryu was cool as an August night as he was examining the finish line. Kataro was pulling his ninja outfit on, and Mekhai was polishing his sword. Sonson felt completely silly, because everyone else was working to get him back.

"I'll do what I can." Sonson shifted into her battle outfit, a red uniform with gold trim, and the insignia of the monkey king. "We're coming soon, Kentorai."

"--heck is going ooooooonnnnnn!" Kentorai said as he fell through the portal. There were warped clocks on both sides, and clips from time periods were everywhere. Next thing he knew, he had hit the floor. _Is it over?_, thought Kentorai as he stared at a large wall monitor with a map on it. He quickly jumped to his feet.

"Alright, where am I, and who's in charge?" Kentorai began to charge his buster.

"Whoa, slow down! You'll hurt somebody with that thing!" X walked through a door to Kentorai's left. He was grinning like a kid during Christmas.

"X? What are you… hold on a minute… wait… don't tell me that…" Kentorai had a look of confusion, but he knew where he was.

"Yeah, we brought you to the future. Welcome to Maverick Hunter HQ. You're in the year 21XX."

_So what do you think of the new chapter? Hopefully it'll make up for how much time it took to finish. Tell me what you think!_


	7. A Favor

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

Chapter 7: A Favor to Ask

_The next installment of the Capcom crossover is about to begin. Again, I don't own any rights to the X series or Capcom characters, except for the redone version of Sonson. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

"You gotta be kidding me," Kentorai replied as X told him that he had been drawn into the future. His face looked half excited, half scared, and sweat dripped on his shiny, emerald green Reploid suit.

"Um, there's a bit of a problem of me being here and how I got here. You see, when you opened the portal, I was in the middle of a footrace, and everyone was watching. As a matter of fact, Sonson was cheering me on the most. She's probably acting frantic right now..." Kentorai went quiet, and began to think about how bent out of shape she gets.

"Don't worry about it too much. If you want, we can bring them too. But you'll have to wait a couple hours for the ST Transfer Warp to recharge." X pointed to a machine that looked like two bubble rods, with 10 feet in between them.

"Um, okay, but I'll have to contact them first. I don't want it to be a shock to them like it was to me." He gave X a disapproving look.

"Hey, don't blame me; Zero's the one that brought you here. It didn't exactly take you a minute or less to get here, so Zero left."

"Whatever. Somebody's gonna pay. So where is everybody, and why did you bring me here?" Kentorai asked, as he looked around the virtually empty room.

"I'll explain later. Follow me." X left in the same door that he came into. Kentorai hesitated, then followed after him.

"Hey Sonson, can you pass me that fluctuation scanner?" Kantaryu was hard at work looking for clues. His glasses had been forgotten, as he thought this was too much of a distraction, and his medium-toned skin was glistening with sweat. As he worked he had to concentrate on the job to keep his hands from shaking. Despite his nervousness in losing an identical brother, he seemed more passionate to find Kentorai than any studies he did in the past before. Sonson was the exact opposite. While Kantaryu was cool, calm, and determined, Sonson was the figurehead of nervousness. She was pacing back and forth, and was on the verge of crying. Kantaryu looked up, annoyed at all the pacing she was doing.

"Hey, can you, like, stop pacing? You're making me more nervous, and you're throwing me off. I need to concentrate so I can find out what time he's been taken to. And even if I am the Guardian of Time, I can still make mistakes." His look was serious, and looked right through Sonson, who felt it like a red-hot dagger. Before she could say anything back, Kataro came back with their weapons: Sonson's staff, Kantaryu's spellstaff, Kataro's katanas, and Mekhai's tonfa blades, which resembled nightsticks, just with blades instead of clubs. He had also grabbed the Sword of Korai, Kentorai's weapon, figuring that wherever he was, he would probably need it. All traces of Kataro's natural playfulness were gone, and were instead replaced with a crystal-clear sense of awareness. When it came down to it, Kataro was the most serious of the three, seeing that he studied and practiced ninjitsu, and was good enough to be a shinobi (ninja master).

"Hey, don't sweat it. Wherever he's at, he'll be okay long enough to get there. He's a fighter. And he's also got his Reploid suit." Kataro said to Sonson, trying to comfort her. Sonson smiled and wiped her eyes. A yell suddenly came from Kantaryu's direction, with a pleasing message:

"I got it! I got the coordinates! I know where he's at!" Kentorai looked ecstatic over his discovery. "He's in 21XX! The time where X and Zero are!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mekhai said. As much as he disliked him for family reasons, he respected his fighting skills and didn't want to lose a challenging opponent, and maybe, just maybe, a good friend. No payable bribe, however, would ever get him to admit it.

"Hey, wait! What'll I tell your teachers?" Ozawa-sensei said, his eyes still wide in disbelief.

"He has a good point. It's not like he can go up and tell them you traveled to a different time," agreed Sasuke, a friend of Kataro's.

"Tell them this is a family emergency!" Sonson yelled as Kantaryu muttered some words. "I mean, it's not like we're lying."

"And Sasuke, tell Momo, Sae, Toji, and Kiley what's happening. They'll understand," Kataro added with a wink in Sonson's direction. Sonson frowned and turned away, remembering what happened a little while ago.

When Kantaryu was done, the wind kicked up, and in front of the group appeared a blue portal, a tunnel-like tube with moving pictures of events in time inside. They all ran inside, with Kantaryu following in last, saying a quick spell to close the portal. As the wind died down, the students started to talk again about what had happened. Ozawa-sensei murmured, "Good luck," towards where the portal was. "I have a feeling you kids'll need it."

"Wow, this place is huge!" Kentorai remarked in awe as he looked at the mechanized city. "And Dr. Cain technically created all this?"

"Yep. All Dr. Cain's work. Except for me, all the Reploids you see here were created by Dr. Cain," X said to Kentorai, still looking around in amazement. "Zero wasn't created by Dr. Cain," Kentorai muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing," Kentorai answered quickly. He didn't want to take the risk of Zero going into isolation too early, and he didn't know if X knew or not.

"So what are you guys doing just standing there?" Kentorai and X both turned around to see Zero and Axl walking toward them, with Zero grinning. "I see you made it okay, Kentorai. So what do you think of the city?"

"This place is sweet! I haven't seen something this cool in a while!" Kentorai had a big grin on his face. "By the way, what's the deal with bringing me here without any contact or warning! You scared the crap outta me, and Sonson's probably having a fit!" His smile had vanished faster than water drops on the sun.

"Hey, hey, no need to get upset. I'm sorry, but it was kinda urgent, and we didn't have enough time to send a warning," replied Zero passively, waving his hands.

"What was so urgent that you drag me to a different time than my own, and rob me of the pleasure of snatching a win from the hands of Kantaryu!" He was obviously annoyed at not getting to see the look on his brother's face.

Everyone's look turned gravely serious. X stepped up to explain, but Zero held a hand up to stop him, and said only two words: "It's Sigma." Immediately, Kentorai understood. Although he had never met Sigma face to face, he knew he was a bad character.

X began to explain the details. "Since you and your friends were attacked by Sigma's Mavericks, his Mavericks have been getting stronger. The last one I fought, who was called Electrion Dragorfly, was almost as strong as Sigma himself. Of course, it's just how strong he was when I fought him last, so it's safe to assume that Sigma himself is gaining power, also." X had a worried look on his face, and seemed to show sadness.

"We believe he's been monitoring your battles with various people, including his Mavericks and Wily's Robot Masters, studying your attack pattern, and equipping his soldiers to be able to fight you. Have you been using that Reploid suit we gave you, besides today?" He grinned, showing a confident smile.

"Of course I have. I've been checking it out, doing some target practice, and checking out its functions. I just didn't get the security weight off until today."

"One more thing: General Signas has gone missing, and we fear that he may be in the hands of Sigma. He's been missing since the day after we came to your time to help," Axl said. "No one has seen him. Alia's tried contacting him, but with no luck."

"So you're asking me for help, basically?" asked Kentorai, with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, and if your friends come, we could use their help, too. Right now, we could use all the help we can get," replied X.

"So what do you say?" asked Zero. All was silent, while Kentorai thought it through. After careful consideration, Kentorai gave his answer:

"I can't do it. I'm sorry, but the answer's no."

_Whoa! That was a long chapter, but I hope that it was worth it. Kentorai's answer is no? Why? Stay tuned for the next chapter for the answer. Please r 'n' r, and thanks for reading! _

_By the way, I may have said this in a past chapter a while ago, but I'm starting an original story about the three Matsuko brothers and their adventures. Kentorai will be the main character, and assorted Capcom characters may be added, but this will not be a fanfic. Keep a lookout for _The Prince of Korai _on __ If you email me, I'll even let you know when the first chapter is up. Thanks again!_


	8. Really Irregular Hunting

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

Chapter 8: The Most Irregular Hunter

_How's it going? Sorry for the wait, in case you were waiting. But after many months of fighting the school system, then doing absolutely nothing during the summer, I'm back. After this, however, you may not see many more chapters real soon, because after high school, there's college. And college is hard. I'll do my best to get new chapters in, so hang tight. In the meantime, enjoy the latest chapter in the Capcom crossover!_

"What do you mean, you can't do it? Why?" Axl was supremely surprised, and his lower jaw reflected that.

"Just what I said. I can't do it," Kentorai replied.

"You're the only one who can help us. Our best hunters have been fighting these Mavericks, only to be gravely injured, killed, or infected by the Sigma Virus. You're the only chance we have, and if you don't help us, many lives, both reploid and human, will be lost before any progress is made! Please, help us!" begged X, shedding a few tears.

"I have my reasons," Kentorai countered defiantly. "So don't lecture me like I don't know what will happen if I don't help. I have things to worry about, too."

"Like what?" All heads turned as a confident, female voice rang from the opposite side of the room. In that direction stood a tall, blond, and attractive pink reploid, wearing a headset, and a buster cannon on her left arm. She had jewel blue eyes, and a look of determination on her face. "If you can't help us, at least tell us why."

"Alia, you should be resting. Why're you up moving around?" said Zero calmly.

"Because I'd like to know myself why this supposed "Guardian of Worlds" can't help us. And why you even bothered trying to bring him here, anyway." Her eyes shone angrily as she finished her statement. Kentorai could sense this, which made him even more angry at the Hunters.

"First and foremost, as the Guardian of Worlds, I not only have to protect Earth, but countless other worlds and realms as well." As he spoke, his eyes changed from emerald green to fire red, accenting his rage. "Second, since you've been watching us here from Irregular Hunters H. Q., then you would also know that there is always someone out to kill either me, or one of my family or friends. So I have to be there for them as well. And, oh, I almost forgot: I'm not even supposed to be in this time period, so there's always the threat of the space-time continuum folding and destroying reality as we know it. Any questions?" Kentorai finished with sarcasm oozing from this remark.

"But Kentorai..." X started, but Zero stopped him again.

"Don't waste your breath or time. He's already decided, and we won't change that decision." Zero seemed immensely disappointed.

"Thanks for realizing that. Now, could you please drop me back into the time where I belong?" Kentorai was almost yelling at the Hunters at this point. Just when Alia was about to go warm up the ST Transfer Warp, an alarm went off, followed by a message over the intercom:

"_Attention, attention, all available Maverick Hunters, intervene rampaging Maverick in Section 104-057 of the city. I repeat..."_

"Alia, can you bring up any info about the Maverick?" asked X. The somberness of duty had set in, and the three Hunters were ready. Alia was bringing up info on the Maverick attacking the city, then gasped in surprise. "He should've been destroyed already!"

"Who is it, Alia?" asked X. Zero and Axl had already left, while he had hung back a little.

"You'll never believe this, X." Alia still had a look of immense shock on her face.

"Who, Alia!"

"It's Electrion Dragorfly. He's back." A video feed of live footage showed a reploid that resembled a dragonfly destroying various buildings with single attacks.

_How heavy is that? Tell me what you think of the new chapter. Have I gotten better, and the weight is crushin'? Or have I lost my touch, and the story is paper thin? Way to short? Is it good enough? Read and review please! Your feedback, good or bad, makes me better! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	9. Not Another Maverick Hunter!

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

Chapter Nine: A First Time For Everything

_Hey readers! New chapter, and since I don't have much time since my first day of college, I'm adding as much as I can before then. So, without further ado, fresh off the press, the newest chapter in the Capcom Crossover story. Enjoy!_

"Wait, did you say 'Electrion Dragorfly'?" said X and Kentorai in unison. Kentorai was especially surprised. He already knew Sigma came back from the "dead" on a regular basis, but a regular Maverick?

"None other. And by the looks of it, his stats have all gone way up. It appears he's also learned some new skills. Be careful out there, X," Alia added.

"Always!" yelled X as he ran down the hallway. Kentorai was left standing there, thinking about his decision to help the Maverick Hunters, and began to rethink the reasons he gave. _Well, I can let Sonson and the others know where I am. And with their time travel machine-thingy, they can send me back in time seconds after they grabbed me. Speaking of time, it doesn't look like the thread of reality is unwinding, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't fated for it to happen. _Kentorai's mind was racing: should he stay, or go back in time. And it looked like Alia was following the same thought pattern.

"Well, Kentorai?"

"Well what, Alia?"

"Are you going back to your time?" _Good question,_ thought Kentorai. _But it's now or never._

"Okay, let's go."

At the scene of the Maverick attack, X, Zero, and Axl arrive, only to see crushed buildings, and the lifeless bodies of humans lying unconscious on the ground.

"All this unnecessary carnage and bloodshed," said X, now full of anger.

"Dragorfly! You'll pay for this!" yelled Zero as he dashed towards him, pulling out his Z Saber. He started to scale up the side of a building, when a pulsating beam of electric plasma cut the building in half. Zero began to be pelted by the pieces of concrete and steel, and was knocked down by an exceptionally large piece that didn't match the crumbling building. Falling towards the earth, only one thought crossed his mind: _Iris._ Before he hit the ground, Axl caught him, and safely hovered with him to the ground. X followed up with a fully charged X-buster shot aimed directly at Dragorfly. But Dragorfly swatted it away like a confused moth, and launched an attack that blasted all three hunters in different directions. With that one shot, X, who was the main target of the attack, was in a critical state, and Zero couldn't move because of a system overload caused by the blast.

"I gotcha right where I wantcha now, X. Looks like the Hunters are becoming the Hunted! Huh huh, ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA HAH!" Dragorfly shoved his buster in X's face. "Sigma will reward me beyond my wildest dreams for destroying you. And it's all thanks to this new power source that he has given me." Dragorfly opened his chestplates to reveal three canisters with glowing blue, jewel-like stones.

"W-what are th-those?" gasped X exhaustedly.

"These are called E-Crystals. They're a great source of nourishment for the reploid body, and in addition to feeding you for a very long amount of time, they give you power that you thought was previously impossible for you to reach. Another gift from Sigma! Ha ha ha ha haah! Goodbye!"

Before he gets a chance to fire, a fully charged buster shot comes from nowhere, slamming into the back of the dragonfly Maverick. Dragorfly picks himself up, injured and angry. "Who dares hit the new, improved Electrion Dragorfly?"

"I did!"

All heads turned upward as the voice boomed out. At the top of one of the intact buildings was an emerald green figure, with the sun glistening off of him. All of the Hunters, supremely shocked, said in unison:

"Kentorai!"

As Alia watched the battle go on from Maverick Hunter H. Q., she wondered what made Kentorai change his mind? She knew that he had a young woman who treasured him more than her life itself, and she also knew that he loved her more than he could ever express to her. _And yet, he chose to stay here and fight. How interesting._ Just as she was beginning to plunge deeper in thought, a signal lit on her switchboard, one that she was shocked and glad to see at the same time. She quickly turned her headset to the corresponding channel, flipped the switch, and called out eagerly:

"General Signas... General Signas, are you there? Can you read me?" She bit her lip as she waited for a response; any response would do, the silence was killing her. Finally, a voice came, a vaguely familiar one, just slightly deeper.

"We have Signas, but he's gravely injured. Transport us there right away, please!" Alia brought up a video screen and was surprised to see Kentorai's face looking straight at her, or was it? Something was different about him, like the fact that he had short, spiky black hair. "Hurry, he's losing energy, fast!" In the background, she saw Signas lying on the ground, bleeding and breathing hard and ragged. She worked quickly, pressing a few buttons, and running into the Emergency Transfer (E. T.) room. The ceiling opened up, and a beam of cobalt gray light shot into the room, materializing into a group of people. Standing there was Kantaryu, Kataro, Mekhai, Sonson, and Sayuko, with the remaining Matsuko brothers holding Signas up.

"Get him medical help, quick!" said Alia, as three Mediloids (medical reploids) rushed in, laid him on a stretcher, and rolled him quickly down the hall. She turned back to the group and smiled. "Thank you all. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"You can help us find someone," said Sayuko.

"Sure. Do you have a picture of them?" Alia asked. On cue, everyone pointed to Kantaryu and Kataro. "He looks just like us, ma'am," replied Kataro softly. "Have you seen him?"

"You're looking for Kentorai?" she asked. Everyone's expressions brightened up. From the back of the group, a beautiful young woman with auburn red hair and caramel complexion stepped up.

"Where is he?" she asked eagerly. Alia could tell that she was Kentorai's girlfriend, and immediately answered, "gone. He went out to fight," and pointed to the monitor. There he was standing on the top of a building, looking down with a look of fierce determination on his face.

_And there ends another chapter of this story. Stay tuned later for the next chapter of the Capcom Crossover! R & R!_


	10. Finally Fight Time!

Mega Man X: Sigma's Attack

Chapter Ten: Breakin' In the 'Loid Suit

As Electrion Dragorfly picked himself up off of the ground, he cursed to himself. After all, next to Sigma, he was now the strongest Reploid alive, right? And yet, here he was, knocked down flat by a _kid_, a mere teenager, and a human, to make it worse. _It was a lucky shot,_ he said to himself. _It won't happen again._ He launched himself in the air again, flapping his wings and generating a dangerous blue electricity field. "I'll destroy you all in one fell swoop!" yelled Dragorfly as Kentorai quickly jumped off of the top of the building and began running down the side.

"You might as well stay put, kid, 'cause you ain't goin' anywhere!" exclaimed Dragorfly as he continuously tried to shock Kentorai. Kentorai continued to dodge every shot as he approached the ground. With a leap off of the building, he ran around Dragorfly while shooting plasma shots at him, with each shot connecting with its target. Kentorai fired one final plasma shot at the resurrected Maverick, connecting with his head, knocking him from the sky. On the side, the three defeated Hunters got up and dusted themselves off, while watching Kentorai easily handle the Maverick that had beaten each and every one of them. As a sickening crumpling sound echoed from the spot where the mangled Dragorfly lay, there were shouts and cheers booming from all sides of the Hunters. Kentorai walked up the fallen pile of bent metal and said, "Had enough yet?"

"I give, I'm done. Please don't destroy me. I'll do anything you say," whimpered Dragorfly.

"Just stay put and wait here for the rest of the unit to get here, so they can arrest you." Kentorai turned toward the now standing Maverick Hunters, who were cheering along with the rest of the crowd, and gave a thumbs up.

"General Signas, sir, can you hear me? Are you okay?" General Signas' eyes opened to see the blond haired Reploid Alia looking at him with worry etched on her face. "Can you move?"

"Ugh, I feel like I was standing in the middle of a train wreck. Where am I?" Signas asked himself. He sat up, and then looked around the room. The walls were lined with computer equipment, most of which were connected to himself: monitoring systems, auto repair systems, energy replacement machines.

"You're at Maverick Hunter Headquarters, sir," Alia answered.

"I don't remember coming back here. When, and how, did I get here? Where's the rest of the Hunters?" Alia breathed a sigh of relief as Signas got up and began to walk around.

"You might want to take it easy for a little while, sir. Not only have you been repaired, you've had the most recent Maverick Antivirus program. You'll feel a little groggy for a bit. So please, lay back down and rest."

"At least let me thank Kantaryu and Kataro for helping me. That group of kids out there helped me out tremendously." Signas looked at Alia. "Please. I won't escape and leave somewhere. Do I look like Zero?" Alia laughed.

"Okay. Just don't take too long. You have to be asleep for it to take full effect." Alia was feeling a lot better knowing that their commanding officer wasn't permanently damaged. However, her uneasiness didn't go away, for her thoughts flew to unanswered questions. _What happened to him to put him in this shabby condition? Who did this to him? Is it Sigma, or should we be focusing our attention on a new enemy?_ Signas noticed her inquisitive expression and decided to address it.

"What's wrong, Alia? Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah, there is… but shouldn't you be thanking the people who saved your life? So you can rest?" Alia had a frown on her face, as if she was a mother scolding her child.

"Okay, you win. But I want to know what's on your mind later. And yes, that's an order," he said as Alia started to speak. Defeated, she crossed her arms, and with an audible _humph!_ stormed away. Signas smiled as he walked to the door.

"It's good to be the boss."

"So, what's the deal with this guy? He gets some new energy source that supposedly gives him unimaginable power, and then gets his can kicked all over the place? Sounds like he should've stuck with batteries," Kentorai joked when he got to the three Maverick Hunters, X, Zero, and Axl.

"Shove it, Kentorai." Zero's disappointment was evident, seeing as he was easily beaten by a Maverick that had been destroyed once before. Plus, a human was the one to finally bring him down. He was protected by the one thing he had sworn to protect.

"What's up with him? Menopause getting to him?" Kentorai joked, enraging Zero even more.

"Leave him alone for a while. He's sore because we weren't able to beat Neo Dragorfly," intervened Axl. "So what do you think of the name? Neo Dragorfly?" He was obviously trying to avoid any conflict between the two.

"Sounds good," added X. He had picked up on what Axl was doing, and was running with it. "If Dragorfly has found a way to come back stronger than ever before in such a short amount of time, then it's safe to assume that any Maverick can do the same. Which means that our work with this group isn't done."

"Well, I think you have a good thing going, Axl," said Kentorai, completely clueless to their intervention. "Any Maverick that comes back using e-crystals should be labeled as a Neo-Mav–". Kentorai's statement was lost as the earth around the Hunters started to rumble. Everyone in the area began to look around, and a panic was beginning to break loose. The Hunters looked toward Electrion Dragorfly, feeling a shot of uneasiness come from that direction. Dragorfly's body was hovering 10 feet off of the ground, encased in an electric blue field of energy. The marks of the previous fight began to disappear, and his electric blue and silver armor started to change. His wings, simple dragonfly wings, grew to the size of a hang glider, and his eyes shifted from a steel gray color, to a glowingly dangerous blood red color. As Kentorai and the Hunters stood by as the new Dragorfly hovered back to the ground, the looks of shock was evident on all four of their faces, and they were all thinking on the same thought pattern: _How much stronger has Sigma gotten? If his Mavericks are this strong, then what will Sigma be like?_ Finally Dragorfly spoke, with evidence of his newfound power in his voice:

"**Did you really think for a moment that I was finished?"** The rage in his voice was evident. His words seemed to ooze with his newfound power.

"To be real honest, we thought you were done the very first time. So you still want more?" countered Kentorai, with a sly smile on his face, in a ready fighting position.

"**My last form was not a Neo Form. Now, you may call me Neo Dragorfly!"**

_Heavy stuff, huh? Hope you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Keep a lookout for the first chapter in the next set of ten, chapter 11! If you like this chapter, review it! If you don't, review it! Tell me what's on your mind, so that I can make this story even better. Till next time, see ya!_


End file.
